


An Eventful Holiday Night

by bonesofether



Series: MercyKill Week 2018 [4]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Pumpking Reaper, Witch Angela "Mercy" Ziegler, mercykill week
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 02:22:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16484267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bonesofether/pseuds/bonesofether
Summary: With the holiday in Alderbrunn peaking, the Witch of the Wilds and her devoted guardian, the Reaper, pay a visit to watch and observe.





	An Eventful Holiday Night

**Author's Note:**

> My contribution for the fourth prompt of a MercyKill Week Prompt List.  
> The theme was "Witch and Pumpking".

A cold breeze snaked its way through the skeletal trees, whipping up the remaining dead leaves and sending them flying into the air. It continued to roll through, though as the cool winds went deeper into the dark forest, they riled up more than just leaves. Soon a low hanging cloud of thick fog had churned up, its effervescent tendrils reaching skywards before dissipating.

Seated on her broomstick, though carefully hidden among thick branches of the nearby trees, the Witch of the Wilds had been watching travelers from all reaches of Alderbrunn head towards the castle. Already she could hear the sounds of their beginning celebrations, and the sorceress knew that said celebrations would be proceeding well into the night and early morning. It was entertaining in its own right, to a degree. And it always proved to make for an eventful night.

A brightly colored caravan, obviously not a local one, caught the Witch’s attention, and she leaned forward to get a closer look. She was so fixated on the new sight that she didn’t notice the breeze picking up again until it sent her hat spiraling into the air. Immediately turning her attention, the Witch started to pursue her lost bit of wardrobe...but stopped when a familiar shadow coiled around her briefly before chasing after her hat.

Dark red lips curling up into a smile, the Witch relaxed back and watched as the shadow seemed to grab her hat and bring it back. As it drew closer, the shadows took on a more humanoid shape before materializing into the Witch’s most trusted companion. The Reaper.

Though most feared the sinister being, and rightly so, the Witch was the only one who took comfort in his company. The Reaper was her most trusted compatriot and guardian. And he was the only one that knew her true name. It was a secret that he had kept closely guarded.

“You seem to have lost something,” he commented, handing back over the hat.

“And like a true gentleman you’ve returned it to me,” the Witch replied with a smile as she pulled her hat back on.

Allowing herself a moment to look over her companion, the Witch noted that it appeared the Reaper had gone out of his way to appear particularly ghoulish for tonight’s festivities. A long, billowing, black robe, elaborate coat, undershirt, and pants, coal black boots, and completed with a wickedly grinning jack-o-lantern for a head. There was even the faint glow of flames flickering from the carved out eyes and ‘fanged’ mouth.

“You certainly know how to make an appearance,” the Witch commented, her smile unwavering.

“I recall that you said you preferred a more dramatic flair for tonight,” the Reaper replied, slowly pacing along one of the larger branches. He motioned to the caravan, which, by now, had almost reached the castle gates. “Something catch your eye, mistress?”

“Hm, perhaps.” The Witch leaned back, looking over the caravan a bit more. “I’m curious to see if they’re simply joining the festivities, or if they’re here to peddle their own version of magic.”

“I could go find out for you.”

Though he may have been unable to, there was no missing the smirk in the Reaper’s voice. Giggling lightly, the Witch shook her head. She reached over and lightly caressed along the side of jack-o-lantern.

“While I have no doubt that you could, let’s save the scares for a little later, shall we?” The Witch scooted along her broomstick to be a little closer to the Reaper. “Besides, you just arrived. I’d rather enjoy your company for the time being.”

“Is that so?” The Reaper tilted his gaze to the Witch, then moved forward and effortlessly scooped her up. The Witch made a brief gasp of surprise before laughing and curling up in the Reaper’s embrace. “There. Much better.”

“Hmn… I would have to agree,” the Witch sighed as she rested her head on the Reaper’s shoulder. She stroked along his chest, fingertips lingering on the intricate buckles of his coat.

A contented growl thrummed from the Reaper before a particularly loud bang from the castle averted both their attentions. The Witch frowned, tilting her head to the side inquisitively. Before either of them could question the source of the sound, they had their answer. It came in the form of a series of fireworks being shot into the sky and erupting in bursts of bright colors.

“They’re certainly sparing no expense this year,” the Reaper commented.

“I would hope that to be the case. This is one of the few times of the year where everyone can afford to have a little fun,” the Witch replied with a faint smile. Her grin then took on a decidedly more sultry tone, and she looked back to the Reaper. She leaned up at him, walking her index and middle fingers along his chest. “And before the evening’s over, perhaps we can have a little fun of our own.”

Though they had been together for years, the Reaper never could resist the Witch’s charm. It wasn’t even the effect of some potion of spell that she had concocted. Just an unwavering desire and devotion that had been cultivated and encouraged over time.

“You always did know how to make a deal with you impossible to resist,” the Reaper chuckled.

“I like to think of it more like a mutually beneficial agreement,” the Witch countered airily. She then smirked. “I know I certainly enjoy myself. I would hope the same could be said for you.”

“Oh, you don’t need to worry about that.”

Though she started to reply, the Witch was stopped when a particularly icy breeze whipped up. It made the tree branches creak and raised up a faint howl. She frowned and wisely held onto her hat this time, curling up a bit tighter in the Reaper’s embrace to try and stay warm. Fortunately, he needed no further cue, and turned so that they were facing the castle and that he was shielding the Witch from the cold wind.

“Such a gentleman,” the Witch commented with a smile, stroking along the Reaper’s shoulder.

“Only for you.”

Smile widening and satisfied with the answer, the Witch looked back to the castle. She could faintly hear someone calling people to draw near. It wasn’t for some toast to the harvests or the celebrations, however. No, this sounded like it was for something else. Something that the Witch could benefit from.

“What is it?” the Reaper asked.

“We need to get closer,” the Witch replied, not taking her gaze off the castle. She grabbed her broomstick and hopped onto it before looking back to the Reaper. She motioned for him quickly. “Follow me.”

With that, the Witch shot into the sky, keeping to the clouds to conceal her approach. Fortunately, she didn’t need to worry about that for long. As soon as the Reaper caught up, the shadows that seemed to inevitably follow him blanketed around the Witch. They kept her both hidden from view and warm, and brought a small smile to her lips.

Stopping when she came to the top of one of the towers at the corner of the castle’s courtyard, the Witch landed and hopped off her broomstick. She patiently waited for the Reaper to rematerialize. Once he had, the Witch cautiously walked to the short wall encircling the top of the tower so that she could look down at the crowds. Sure enough, there was the brightly colored traveling wagon she had spotted earlier. And standing in front of it was someone who looked to be peddling all sorts of potions and promises. Most of which she could already see were empty in one way or another.

“Something catch your interest?” the Reaper asked as he stepped forward, careful to remain hidden in the shadows behind the Witch.

“It has.” The blonde sorceress hummed in thought and tapped at her chin.”It seems I may have some aspiring competition.”

“I prefer the term servant in the making, but you can call them what you wish.”

The Reaper reached forward and gently grasped the Witch’s shoulders, looking over the crowd that had gathered around the wagon. While his Mistress may have had the patience and forethought to make deals with mortals such as the one she was eyeing, the Reaper could admit he had neither. He simply kept his beloved sorceress safe and assisted her when needed. And he was quite content to leave things that way, too.

Sighing contentedly, the Witch leaned back against the Reaper. She grasped his hands and guided him to wrap his arms around her waist, smiling when he did so without hesitation. Continuing to watch her potential ‘servant in the making’ with interest, the Witch teasingly pressed her body against the Reaper’s. She couldn’t help but grin when the Reaper purred an appreciative growl, his hands gripping at her hips promisingly.

“If you’re meaning to distract me, it’s working,” the Reaper murmured, his ‘smirk’ apparent in his voice again.

“Good,” the Witch replied, turning to face the Reaper.

As soon as she could, she pressed herself back up against him, smiling when she noted that she had his attention in more ways than one. Tapping her index finger against his chest, the Witch slowly backed him up to a set of chairs and table that had been fortuitously left out from some previous night. ...they only needed the one chair, though. And perhaps the table later.

The Reaper needed no further coaxing. Once the chair was in reach, he grabbed it and pulled it over. Seating himself and pulling the Witch onto his lap in one fluid motion, he let a hand slide down below her waist and gently clutch at her curves. Pleased with the soft moan the slipped across the sorceress’s lips, the Reaper chuckled and used his free hand to caress along the side of her face.

“I can’t be held responsible if your quarry escapes, you know.”

“Oh, I don’t think my quarry is going anywhere. I have them right where I want them,” the Witch replied with a wink as she began to unbuckle the Reaper’s belt.

It was going to be a most eventful night, indeed.


End file.
